Acquaint
by Burlur
Summary: Acquaint- to be familiar with, but not well known.Kenny is a lone soul.But misery loves company, right? Kenny/Kyle in later chapters. Reviews Please!
1. Alone

CHAPTER ONE

Orange, it was orange.A rusty, worn out shade of orange that just seemed to fit.It wasn't exactly thick.More of the terms of comfort than warmth.It was stitched and patched in some places, dusty and oftenly unwashed.The metallic zipper was stuck at the collar, making it a pull-over.The hood, was undeniably more of a mask.Its' depth kept one warmth in a heart so cold it stung.The strings were always long and dangling, often pulled so tight they almost broke off.But that would be alright, because he would fix them.The pockets were stitched so many a time.There always seemed to be a hole in them.Some would ponder why even try keep it going.Most would wonder why many things he kept going.But to himself, he knew the answer.That answer was because if he didn't, who would do it for him?

Kenny McCormic was doubtedly the most poorest in all the rocky mountains of South Park, Colorado.A five dollar bill was lucky enough for him.But woe was he, the most unluckiest person in his small home town. "Kenny!Go get me a beer!" his father yelled from the springy cushions of the old, beat up living room couch. "Yes, sir," Kenny called out through his muffling parka hood.His gloved hands reached into the 'fridge and pulled out a Keystone can of beer.The teen carried it to his father reluctantly.Kenny's father grabbed it out of his clutch and muttered something about him being slow.

Kenny retreated to the front door of their trailer, not wanting to be around whilst his father drank. "Hey Ken, get me another pack while yer out eh?" his father slurred from his seat, tossing his wallet towards him.Kenny merely nodded and picked it up from their poorly carpeted floor, then scurried out the door into the cold morning air.It of course, was a school day.But unfortunately for Kenny, he'd slept in until twelve o' clock.Seeing as how the day was half gone, he had decided to take a break from a stale, boring classroom and roam the town.He reached into his parka pocket and submerged a pack of cigarettes and his cheap, red Bic lighter.

Kenny placed a cancer stick between his chapped lips and lit it up.He stopped walking to enjoy a long, refreshing lungful of the toxic smoke.He sighed, leaving a cloud of pale gray in the sunny air.Looking around with crystalized blue eyes, Kenny noticed he'd walked himself to Starks' Pond.Although it was awfully cold outside, the water still glistened with ripples from the wind, un-iced from the harsh temperature.Kenny picked up a snowy stone and chucked it into the chilly water, taking another breath of smoke.He sat down on the large old log he'd sat on before with his friends from last night.

Kyle, Stan, and Cartman weren't exactly his friends.But Kenny liked to think so.He enjoyed the idea that maybe they actually gave a second thought about his un-wealthy self.Who was he kidding though, Eric Cartman cared about no one but himself and Adolph Hitler.Even after the long five years passed, he was still the same ignorant, racist, selfish, fat, pig he was in fifth grade.Perhaps Stan and Kyle cared?Stan was now in high school football and had really shaped into a muscular, cliche jock.He weighed in at about one hundred and sixty pounds, pure muscle and was six foot three inches tall.Kyle, on the other hand, had stuck to his studies.His frame was slender, girlish one could say.Kenny didn't know for sure because they never talked about it but he guessed Kyle weighed one hundred and thirty-five pounds and was around five foot five inches tall.

Kenny weighed a proud (to him) one hundred and twenty pounds and was a good height of five foot eight inches tall.He of course was failing tenth grade though, and as for football; he'd die too much to be of any use.There wasn't much he could do to fit in with his friends.Thinking about it, Kenny almost figured his only role in hanging out with the three was to give perverted knowledge and die.Yet now that Stan had made more friends in sports, he'd gotten around and had found things out too.So really, Kenny didn't have much use as being around anymore.

He stood up and dropped his cigarette but onto the ground, crunching his No.Bo. Williams Converse imitation shoe from Wal-mart over it into the snow, putting out the embers.Kenny pulled down his orange hood and scratched his head.He attempted to comb out the tangles in his wild, blond hair with his fingers but to no avail. "I need a hair cut soon," he muttered to himself, tugging his hood back up over his head down to his eyebrows and over his mouth.Kenny sighed, walking back to the street and down the sidewalk into town.He needed to get that beer his father had asked him to get.


	2. Found

CHAPTER TWO

Keystone brand beer was about the cheapest kind Kenny knew of.Money wasn't exactly common in his pocket of life.He dug into his father's old wallet, taking a ten dollar bill and a five out.Kenny brought the green tinted paper up to his nose and inhaled its' rich scent, an undescribable rush running through his veins.He knew it would be soon gone, but he figured he'd enjoy the sight of it whilst it lasted.His feet led him to an abandoned alley with one door on the right hand wall.Kenny pounded his fist against the metal door three times and then again twice.A large, sullen, bald man answered, his expression dark and irritated, "What cher lookin' fer?" Kenny made a small wave.The large man's tensed, muscular shoulders eased down. "Oh, jush yew, Kenneh," he muttered, returning to the depths of the dark room he came from.Kenny looked up and down the alley, suspicious someone might be watching him, but found no one.The man came back with a twelve pack of Keystone. "Ere, Ken.Sey 'ello tew yeh dad for meh, eh?" Kenny exchanged the money for the pack and nodded respectively, scrambling down the alley back to the street.

The weight of the alcohol made him walk a bit sideways, but he hardly noticed.He was too paranoid someone might drop an anvil on him, or stab him randomly, or get blown up, or die in some other sort of way.Kenny didn't like dying, it hurt... and he had to get this booze back to his father before it became five o' clock.His worried, blue eyes watched a dark truck go down the road as he strode down the sidewalk.Then, all of a sudden, BAM!Kenny collided into someone, falling to the ground.Instictively, Kenny raised the beer high so it wouldn't get too fizzed up.It landed on top his stomach in his arms, knocking the air out of his lungs. "Oof!" he breathed, his head smacking back against something un-concrete. "Ahw!" the other person yowled, their muscles tensing under Kenny's head from pain.Kenny sucked in a lungful of air and got up with his package, fidgeting concernedly. "Kyle?" he muffled, his eyes squinting at his friend.Yes, it was most likely Kyle Brofloski. "Crap dude, I think you busted my spine," Kyle groaned, his face hidden under red locks and skinny arms as he lay on the sidewalk on his stomach.Kenny helped him up, dusting off his unusual green hat.He looked down at it.Its' ear flaps always covered his ears.It was square-ish, old from being worn since eighth grade (he'd gotten a new one again), and always made Kenny smile.It was what made Kyle, Kyle.Just like Kenny's parka and him.Sometimes nothing ever changed.

Kyle gave Kenny a funny look as he lost himself in his own thoughts and coughed, dusting off his shoulder. "Oh.H-here," Kenny stammered embarrassedly, handing the headgear back to the other boy. "What- ... what're you doing on this side of town, Kye?" Kenny asked through his parka hood, his eyes resting on Kyle's hands as they reset his hat back in place. "I was looking for you," Kyle said simply, his confusing emerald pools glancing down at the pack of beer cradled in Kenny's arms. "What for?" the blond asked interestedly, wondering again on the terms of friendship. "Huh?Oh.I was just," Kyle searched for the right word, "concerned you weren't in class today." That was sweet.Kenny's heart beat faster in his ribcage against the box of booze clutched so tightly to the front of his orange terry cloth parka. "Well, I-I just figured we didn't have any sch-sch-school work assignments today so I... took a sick day," Kenny mumbled, his stupid stuttering creeping over his tongue.Butters' habit had unfortunately rubbed off on him from hanging out with him more since ninth grade.Kyle stood there, shifting his weight to his left foot, looking down at the sidewalk cracks thoughtfully. "I guess today wasn't such a good one, Ken.We have to write an essay on abusing drugs and how they're bad to read next week outloud to the sixth graders," the red head explained.

"Shit," Kenny cursed.Just his luck.He quickly returned his posture and gazed down at the jew, putting on his puppy dog eyes. "Will you help me then?You know I can't write worth a pickle in a bannana cart," Kenny lathered on the pity through his sweetest voice, hoping. "I guess so, dude.I mean, I've got nothing better to do.I've already finished mine in class and turned it in," the Jew shrugged.Kenny grinned happily.They began walking towards his trailor home. "I've gotta get this to Stuart.You know how he is," Kenny explained when they reached his door step. "Sure whatever," the other teen muttered casually.Kenny rushed in and handed over the alcohol to his dad. "Bout time ya little bastard," Stuart grumbled, opening a can. "I'm going over to Kyles' to make-up homework, okay?" Kenny backed away to the front door again.Stuart slurred an un-adiuable response, waving his hand in a 'shoo' manner. "Let's go!" Kyle chirped on the sidewalk outside, signaling Kenny over.Kenny scampered until he was in step with his friend.

He lit up another smoke, breathing in the poisons stuffed into the little white wrapper.Kyle wrinkled his nose in distaste, his eyes glittering. "You should really stop that habit while you can," the other murmured, stuffing his hands in his pockets.Kenny scoffed, "habit?I could quit anytime I wanted.I just don't want to.Addictions, my friend, are for the mentally challenged.Just a state of mind that can be formed in a positive way." He surprised himself as well as Kyle. "Don't lecture me Kye, I know what happens.I mean it's not like I don't regularly die anyways with no one caring," Kenny puffed.Kyle stopped and grabbed Kenny by the shoulders, turning him.His face came uncomfortably close to Kennys' as Kenny held his cigarrette between his index and middle fingers. "Don't joke like that, it's not true dude," Kyle murmured with a scowl, his nose pressed against the other boys'.Kenny could feel his heart in his ears and he dropped his cancer stick unknowledgably, his mouth agape.Kyle searched his crystalic blue eyes for a moments' time, then let go, walking on.Kenny stood dumb-founded, unsure of what had just happened.He blinked and walked again though, catching up.


	3. Hello

CHAPTER THREE

Kyle's house, like many other houses, excluding Token's, was pretty and normal.It was a dull shade of olive green, roof and yard covered in white snow as per usual.Kenny admired his house as they walked up to it, wishing he had a normal home as well.He noticed Ike, Kyle's younger, Canadian adopted brother, sitting on the steps. "Don't sit there, your butt will get soaked wet!" Kyle scolded, pushing his brother's shoulder.Ike scowled and got up. "Don't you think I knew that?I didn't care.Oh, mom said she had to go to a conference, so we'll have to cook up our own edibles," Ike said, noticing Kenny finally. "Oh.Hey there, Kenny," Ike said happily.For some reason, Ike thought Kenny was the most awesome kid ever to live. "Sup," Kenny muffled.Kyle tried to lead Kenny away into the living room, but Ike of course followed suit. "Wanna play Guitar Hero II Kenny?" Ike asked excitedly, pointing towards the T.V. "Maybe later, Ken here has to do a homework assignment," Kyle growled irritatedly, tugging on Kenny's wrist to follow him to his room. "Kay, sure," Ike muttered dissapointedly.

His room could have won the Most Organized Awards.Kyle's dresser was right beside his closet, his bed was just rightly placed in the corner, and his computer desk was finely sat on the right hand side of the room.Not one stray piece of clothing stained the sapphire blue carpet.Everything was perfect. "So, homework.Could you please just do it for me?" Kenny sat down on his neatly made bed, causing the sheets to wrinkle. "No, I don't think the teacher would buy that you wrote it if I did," Kyle murmured good naturedly. "True," Kenny chuckled. "How about you do a report on LSD?Or even cough syrup," Kyle took out a piece of paper and pen from his desk. "Come on, come here.It's not like I'm going to bite off your face," Kyle stated with a small smile.Kenny got up and walked over to the desk, eyeing the blank piece of paper. "Cough syrup sounds pretty good to do," Kenny admitted, taking the black gel pen.He sat down on his knees and wrote the topic out, along with his name and class. "How about for the introduction you can start with, 'cough syrup is almost the easiest way for kids to get high'," Kyle offered, hoping it would help start him off. "That's pretty good," Kenny complimented.

Kenny McCormic never thought an essay would be so hard and long to write.But eventually, he got it done with Kyle's help. "Time for Guitar Hero II!" Kenny folded up his report and put it in his parka pocket, dashing to the living room.Kyle smiled to himself and went into the kitchen to find something edible. "Hey Ken, want Cheesy Poofs?" he asked, rummaging in the cabinet and finding just that. "Sure," Kenny called from the living room over musical notes.Kyle carried in the jumbo size, knowing well enough that Kenny would down three fourths of the bag in minutes.In fact, he was tackled the second he entered the room. "Surrender your Cheesy Poofs, Captain Crunch Man!" Kenny ordered, wrestling the Jew for the cheesy corn puffs. "Never, Sir Peanut Butter!" Kyle growled, holding the bag just out of reach as two other arms entangled with his one to get to the food.Finally, Kenny tired out and sat back down, picking up the guitar shaped controller. "Quitter," Kyle comminted with a triumphant look.Kenny grumbled something under his breath with a defeated face.Kyle sat down beside him and opened the bag, taking a poofy cheese hunk out.He waved it in front of Kenny's nose then popped it into his mouth, savoring the rich taste. "Weak," Kenny complained, giving Kyle a nasty look.Kyle laughed and handed him the bag.Kenny got a handful and munched down.Lots of clicking notes sounded off from the T.V. but he didn't care.Now Ike was winning though!

"Ha ha, for you are losing Kenny," Ike said with a grin. "Oh dude, these Cheesy Poofs are too good to leave just for a game," Kenny gushed, his mouth full of cheesy goodness.Kyle picked up Kenny's controller and regained his points, catching up with Ike. "Oh no fair!You're like, high level!" Ike complained, falling behind score.Kenny gave a chuckle through munches.In the end of I Like Rock and Roll, Kyle came out as the winner. "Ugh.Well, I gotta go to bed.School's tomorrow.Night Kyle, Kenny," Ike muttered, dragging his feet to his room. "Hah, you kicked his ass," Kenny said, high fiving Kyle.Kyle took a handful of Cheesy Poofs and stuffed them into his mouth. "You look like a total pig Kenny," he muffled through a mouthful.Kenny laughed, getting the joke there.Kyle swallowed, a smile making it's way across his lips. "Oh!I should go, it's already seven o' clock," Kenny said, getting up.Kyle walked him to the door and watched as he walked past the threshold. "Uh, do you want these Cheesy Poofs back?" Kenny asked, holding the bag up. "Nah, it's your's.Mom doesn't like me eating junk food anyhow," Kyle shrugged. "Oh thanks," Kenny beamed.Food was always good at his house.

He put his brown leather gloves back on, looking down at Kyle. "Uhm," Kenny thought about how to say goodbye.Goodbye was a depressing word, even if it did have the word good in it.It was a word used to describe the knowledge that you were going to leave somewhere.Depression was too thick on his bread slice of life.What was happy?He couldn't say hello, or kiss him, or do something nice like after you walk someone home.Could he?Kenny leaned down in slow motion and pressed his lips against Kyle's.Fianlly registering what he'd done after a few moments of recieved kiss from Kyle, Kenny pulled back.Gut full of excited terror, he mutter the word, "hello", then turned and ran down the street. "Kenny, you stupid, idiotic, bastard," he scolded himself, slowing down a few blocks away, out of breath.The cold air he sucked into his lungs was really drying them out and he could have used a cup of hot chocolate right then.Kissing your (only?) friend wasn't okay, was it?No, counting that it was a boy too!What, so now he, Kenny McCormic, was gay?Or..bi, whatever.That wasn't right.Neither was saying hello as goodbye.Snowflakes began raining.Kenny looked up at the sky, getting cold flakes on his face and eyelashes.It wasn't like Kenny hadn't ever kissed another boy before, though.He'd kissed Tweek Tweak, the town spaz.Of course Craig had beaten Kenny's ass up after he found out.Kissing Tweek was like kissing a love deprived school girl; he liked kissing a lot.

Kissing Kyle was different.Sure, he kissed back, but not as rough.Like Kenny had stole Kyle's first kiss our something.Did he just totally mess up his entire life?Kenny looked back down at the weathered sidewalk, walking on towards his mobile home.Well, what did he care?No one else cared that his life was messed up permanently, why should he care about other people's?Besides, maybe this would do good on Kyle's goody-too-shoes attitude.Kenny looked up at his rocking trailer.Screams and insults were heard behind the door.Mom and dad were fighting again.He hated when that happened.Kenny hoisted himself up into his window and into his room.It'd be awhile till they settled, so he decided to reread his report on drugs to look for spelling errors.Maybe he'd get at least a C for it.An F was more plausible though.Ha ha, Kenny, you'd thought you could get a grade for this crap?Kenny sighed, setting his cheap alarm clock he'd bought at an old pawn shop downtown for school tomorrow.


End file.
